


Moments Between

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 27 stories I wrote, but thought were too short to be their own story - so I combinded them. Mainly with Harry, Sirius, and Remus, but other chacters make an apperance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Between

**YEAR 3**

Harry ran down the steps and ran out of the classroom, taking off in the direction of the entrance. He rounded the corner and stopped, seeing Professor Lupin, at the other end of the corridor. ''Professor,'' he called out. He waited for him to turn around before pulling out his wand, pointing it to the side so Remus wouldn't think he was aiming for him. Muttering the patronus charm under his breath, a bright light erupted from the tip of his wand and turned into the full form of a stag. The stag ran forward, straight through Remus.

Remus sucked in a breath as a great feeling of warmth and happiness swelled up inside him. Breathing deeply, he slowly turned to look behind him. There was the stag, facing him and staring back at him. The stag patronus swept one of his front legs back and bowed his head, fading out of sight.

''I wish you'd stay Professor,'' Harry said quietly. ''For selfish reasons and unselfish ones. You're a great teacher.'' Sighing resignedly, he said, ''I hope you get along with Hedwig well, though - you'll be seeing a lot of her.'' He paused. ''I'll see you around, sir.'' Smiling, he said, ''I wish you all the happiness in the world.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Sirius sat at end of the table, listening to Snape drone on. His mind drifted as he twisted a ring around his right middle finger. It was a ring he'd made - with a little bit of help from Harry for it's personality - to be able to show him how his nephew was feeling when he was away at Hogwarts. Sort of like a muggle 'mood ring'. Not that he would admit it to Harry - or to anyone else but Remus - but he had been very concerned when Harry admitted to him about being angry all the time. _He's just 15, he supposed to be enjoying life. Not figuring out a way to end Voldemort,_ Sirius thought bitterly. Looking down at the stone, he let out a silent breath of relief when he saw the stone in the center change from the all-to-normal red to a peaceful blue color. Tuning back in to the meeting, he vowed to himself, once again, to do everything he could to help Harry.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Sirius turned over in bed, restless, trying to get more comfortable. Harry kept coming to the forefront of his mind and, realizing he wouldn't feel better until he checked on him, he sat up in bed, pulling on his robes. He had just finished stepping into his slippers when he heard a soft knock on his door. He made it to the door in three long strides and turned the handle. There, looking like he was about to fall over, stood Harry.

''Promise you won't think less of me, or think me weak,'' Harry whispered hurriedly.

''Harry?'' he asked putting his hands on the boy's shoulders, gut clenching. ''Are you alright?''

Harry sniffled, on the verge of tears, and said even quieter than before, ''I'm just tired, Sirius. I'm just so tired of all this.'' He wrapped his arms around his uncle's middle and buried his head into his chest.

Sirius hugged him tightly, cupping the back of his head. ''I know, pup, I know,'' he murmured. ''Everything will be alright. I'm here.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

''Give it back!'' Ginny yelled at Fred and George, who were currently playing monky-in-the-middle with her diary - her being the monkey.

''I don't think we will,'' said George.

''Not yet, at least,'' Fred said.

''Maybe we'll have a look-see first.''

''Or keep it and read it all.''

''You see what happens when you leave stuff lying around.''

''Things could fall into the wrong hands.''

''You should be more careful,'' both boys finished together.

Ginny stopped trying to catch her diary and placed her hands on her hips. ''If you don't give it back, I'll tell Mom what you two did last summer!''

A loud laugh echoed around the walls unexpectedly, and all the houseguest of Grimmauld Place turned to stare at Sirius. ''Moony,'' he managed between breaths, ''remember ...''

''Yes, I remember.'' Remus had a wide grin on his face, eyes alight with mirth.

''What is it?'' Tonks asked Remus excitedly.

''Tell them Moony,'' Sirius said, still laughing.

''I think it was in our fourth year,'' Remus began, loud enough so everyone could hear him over Sirius. ''We were bored - and a Marauder being bored is never a good thing. Out of the blue, James decided our next prank would be on Voldemort.'' He paused, letting everyone digest the infromation. He noticed Fred and George stop, entranced in the story. Taking advantage of their moment of distraction, he summond the diary over to himself and handed it to Ginny.

''Thank you,'' she said sweetly, then turned to glare at her brothers.

Remus nodded and continued with the story. ''Anyway, our prank was to send a picture along with a note that said 'We know what you did last summer'. Of course, we didn't want to use an owl, so we charmed the envelope to fly itself. So if everything worked - and we never got a prank wrong before - after Voldemort open the envelope and read the note, the picture would fly out, and maximize itself to about 100 square feet.''

''What was the picture of,'' Tonks asked intrigued.

''One we drew ourselves. It was of Voldemort, in a tutu, playing the violin, leaping through the air, singing at the top of his lungs, 'I just messed myself!' So if he was in the middle of a meeting with his followers, everyone would've gotten and eye-full.''

''You know Remus,'' Sirius said, wipping tears from his eyes, ''come to think of it ... I don't think he ever wrote back!''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Harry had just laid down in bed when he was hit with a sudden idea. Smacking himself in the forehead, he mutter to himself. ''How did I not think of this before?'' He climbed back out of bed and squatted down close to his owl. ''Hey Hedwig. Sorry to interrupt your sleep,'' he apologized hurriedly at her glare. ''I just remember owls have very good instincts; I mean you always know where someone is.''

She hooted at him annoyed.

''Well, I was wondering if you would be able to find Peter Pettigrew, wait until he transforms into a rat, and fly him over to Dumbledore?''

Hedwig hooted excitedly, flapping her wings, ready to take flight.

''Hold on just a second.'' Harry rumaged through his trunk and found a small box he wouldn't be needing. ''Just let me go have Remus charm this box to where when you put him in, he won't be able to get out.'' He quickly ran from the room as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake everyone up.

Three days later, Sirius was officially cleared of all charges.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

It was dinner time at Grimmauld Place and the noise levels was through the roof - thanks to Fred and George. Harry sat at the end of the table in between his uncles, munching thoughtfully on his food. ''Sirius,'' he asked. ''Was there ever a Mr. Norris?''

Tea sloshed from Remus' cup due to the force he set it down with. ''Sirius Black, don't you dare say a single word about that cat!'' He glared at his friend as Sirius laughed loudly. ''He'll have nightmares for the rest of his life,'' he muttered.

''What happened?'' Harry asked, looking back and forth between his uncles.

''Nothing happened to him, Harry, now finish your dinner.''

''What happened to Mr. Norris?''

''There was no Mr. Norris -''

''You mean there is no Mr. Norris,'' Sirius interjected.

''Shut it Sirius.'' Remus said sharply, and looked pointedly at still laughing man.

Sirius looked over and winked at Harry, signaling that he would tell him later.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Everyone was rushing around, packing they're trunks and saying their goodbyes - trying not to be late for the train. Harry had just put his broomstick in, when a small package caught his eye. Grabbing it, he stuffed it in his pocket and shut the lid. He dragged his trunk out of his room and made an attempt for the stairs. He'd gotten three-quarters of the way down when his trunk suddenly became lighter and lifted in the air, causing him to fall the rest of the way down. Blinking his eyes, he realized his glasses had fallen off, and turned over on his hands and knees to search for them. ''Erm, hello?'' he asked aloud, wondering who was there.

''Hello, pup.''

Only one person ever called him 'pup' - and he'd be the only person allowed to call him that. Harry's glasses floated up and rested on the bridge of his nose. Looking up, he saw Sirius smiling down at him, still levitating his trunk. ''Thanks,'' he said standing.

''I suggest a sticking charm. Not a permanent one, of course,'' he amended. ''Just so they won't fall off when you don't want them too. Your dad had the same problem. I can't tell you how many times he flew into the goal post before Remus suggested it. A bit funny really - after we knew he was okay; it wouldn't have been funny if he didn't think it was as well.'' They'd made it to the ground level, and Sirius rolled his eyes seeing haggard looking Mrs. Weasley fussing at everyone. Turning and putting his hands on Harry's shoulders, he asked, ''Ready?''

''Yeah. I could stay here you know. Between you and Remus, I'd probably be able to take my N.E.W.Ts this year.''

''I wish, but no. Besides, you can't leave Gryffindor without their star seeker, now can you?''

''I guess.'' Harry leaned forward to give Sirus a hug, when he felt the package bulging out of his pocket. ''Oh, I almost forgot,'' he said pulling it out. ''It's kinda for you and Remus - mainly for Remus, but I can't exactly trust him with it. If he sniffed it before he opened it ...'' he trailed off, shaking his head, grinning.

''What is it?'' Sirius asked, weighing the package in his hand. He brought it to his nose and chuckled.

''Take it with you next transformation, and make sure it has, oh, about, ten feet of room, give or take. I'm hoping it'll give him something to do besides scratch and bite himself.''

''I'll be sure to keep it in a safe place.'' Sirius turned to see Mad-Eye coming in and said a last goodbye to Harry. After everyone had left, he went to his room and locked the package in his nightstand.

Two weeks later, on the full moon, a werewolf and a dog sat happily together, eating and licking the ten foot block of chocolate that had appeared when the package was unwrapped.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Harry threw his arms up in the air. ''I mean, I feel helpless. Umbridge won't let us be together. There's no way I can take her outside the castle - I can't even see her, or hold her. It's like with her gone, a part of me is missing. What am I going to do?'' he moaned, hanging his head on the table.

''Have you talked to Ron and Hermione about this?'' Sirius asked, knowing that with them actually being at Hogwarts, they would have more of an idea as to how to react.

''Ron's no help, and Hermione just doesn't get it at all.'' He shook his head.

''You know Harry, sometimes, when you love someone, you have to let them go,'' Remus said gently.

Harry raised his head, a look of horror etched on his face. ''Let her go? Let her go? Are you insane?''

Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders in an attempt to placate him. ''Harry, Harry calm down, we're just trying to -''

Harry stood up abruptly. ''I thought the two of you would understand, I guess I was wrong,'' he said leaving the room.

Sirius and Remus saw Fred and George snickering in the corner. ''Oi,'' Sirius shouted to them, ''what wrong with the two of you?''

''The lady Harry's talking about,'' George began since Fred was still recovering, ''isn't exactly a 'lady', per se.''

''What do you mean not a lady per se?'' Remus wrinkled his brows.

Fred looked over at his twin, grinning. ''Inferna Lightning? It's the name he gave to his Firebolt. Umbridge banned us from Quidditch, remember?''

George chuckled. ''He isn't talking about a girl - he's talking about his broom!''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Oliver Wood sat with Harry in the study at Grimmauld Place, books scattered around them. Oliver had heard word through the vine about the Order, and went to straight to Dumbledore about joining. He did whatever the Order asked of him, within reason, but he disagreed heavily on one topic: about whether or not Harry should be told, and if so, how much. He got in heated arguments with most of the Order frequently about it - Mrs. Weasley being the most prominent - but he was glad that Sirius and Remus seemed to see sense about it. Secretly, he told his little brother everything. It was his life that was being affected after all. Which is what brought them to this point in the first place. Snape wasn't helping Harry at all in Occlumency, and though Oliver agreed he should be taught, he just didn't think Snape was the right teacher - ergo, he was helping Harry teach himself.

''You know,'' Harry spoke up, ''this doesn't actually sound so complicated. I know how to do these steps individually. I just have to work on applying them together,'' he said, not looking up from the book.

''I still can't believe Snape expected you to do this, without first telling you how. You know what, scratch that - I can.''

Flipping to the next page, Harry mummbled under his breath, ''This almost sounds easy,'' he said disbelievingly.

Oliver chuckled. ''Remember Harry: sometimes the most difficult questions, have the easiest answers, and things that seem complicated, aren't always are. However,'' he said standing up, ''before you start thinking it's too easy, let's give it a go. You ready?''

Snape sat, staring blankly at the Order members around him, thinking there were better ways he could be spending his time. Mundungus had just started his report, when, gasping, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head.

Dumbledore looked over in concern. ''Are you alright Severus?''

''Fine. Just fine.'' He leaned back in the chair. A moment later, he felt the pain in his head again, this time accompanied with various memories. His chair toppled over as he stood abruptly. ''Potter!'' he yelled.

The door to the room opened and Oliver casually stepped in. ''Judging by your shout of indignance Professor, I assume you've come to the conclusion that Harry now knows Occlumency. Didn't take long really. He's very gifted. Now,'' he said happily, clapping his hands together, ''where were we?''

Harry lay on his bed, smirking. This was totally worth every detention Snape would give him.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

''Apparently, there's some sort of time constraint until we can transform her back.'' Moody grumbled.

''We may not have that long though,'' Remus thought aloud to himself. ''The Death Eaters were there for a reason. Tonks is the only one with the knowledge of what they were planning. We need that information as soon as possible.''

''Don't worry.'' Sirius left the room quickly. ''I have an idea,'' he said over his shoulder. He didn't have to go far until he found who he was looking for. ''Harry,'' he said, standing near the threshold to the kitchen. ''Could you come with me for a moment?''

''Sure,'' Harry said, bring the remaining of his treacle tart with him.

''I can't tell you much. Tonks was on a mission, a duel started, and Mad-Eye got there just in time to see Bellatrix turn Tonks into a snake.'' By this time, Sirius and Harry had reached the dining room where the meeting was being held, and looked down at the table where Tonks lay. ''I was hoping you could translate.''

Harry stared at Tonks before cheekily whispering in a loud voice to Sirius, ''Did she do something different with her hair?''

Tonks hissed at him and waved her tail in the air.

''Sorry. Are you able to keep some of your metamorphmagus powers in that state? I mean, can you change color at all?'' he asked curiously.

Tonks was very still for a moment, when suddenly her scaly skin started to turn pink.

''Well,'' Harry said when she was done, ''how very pink of you.''

''We need to stay on course,'' Mad-Eye huffed, before anyone could question whether or not Harry should be there. ''Ask her about what happened.'' Tonks started hissing again and he interrupted impatiently. ''Well?''

''First off, she can understand you, and second ... I really don't think you want me repeating what she's saying. She's using some uh,'' Harry spared a glance at Mrs. Weasley, ''very colorful words. I mean really, there's a few I never even heard of before. Oh wait, I've heard that one before, I've heard it! I even know what it means. That one too. Not that one -?''

''Potter.''

''Right. Okay, just ask her something and I'll translate.'' Things continued that way for the next couple of hours. With Harry repeating what Tonks would say in English, and Harry sometimes asking her his own questions in Parseltongue. Two days later, Tonks was back to her old self - with the short-term side effect of occasional hissing.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 4**

_Oliver,_

_You're not going to believe what they've done to the quidditch pitch. They've wrecked it! Where there was once nice, green, even grass, there's now piles of rocks that can do mountains justice! I'm not kidding! That's not even the worst part of it. There were dragons - four to be precise - on the pitch ... on the pitch! The Triwizard Tournament has just started, and I can't bear the thoughts of what else they're going to do with it. This is our pitch were talking about here! McGonagall says I'm just being ridiculous, but the girls, the twins and I have already started a petition; which I have a feeling McGonagall is going to squash as well. We need your help Oliver. Maybe you can talk sense in to her - you were Captain after all, there has to be something you can say. Please send back your response quickly._

_Your very loyal and just-as-much-quidditch-obsessed-as-you-are teammate,_

_Harry._

Oliver narrowed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. Angrily getting to his feet, he crumpled up the paper, throwing it down, and stalked toward the floo. Tossing the powder into the fireplace, he ground out between gritted teeth, ''Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

L is for the way you lunge at me;

O is for ow wee ow ow wee wee;

V is very, very excruciating;

E is Evans though you brake my heart my;

Love is all that I can give to you ...

Harry looked at his uncles incredulously. ''That's how Dad asked Mom out?''

Remus lowered his tea cup. ''That how he asked her out, the first time.''

Sirius' dark eyes twinkled. ''After that, he got progressively more ... elaborate.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

When you were born

In the twinkle of your eyes

A hint of mischif

That undenied.

So like your parents

Strong and sweet

With traits of you own

I enjoy to see (meet).

Sirius crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the corner. For little Harry's first birthday, James and Lily had asked their friends to write a poem about him, so they could put it in his baby book. Remus, being Remus, had a lengthy, and Sirius would admit, beautiful poem that he'd written in just an hour. Fourteen years later, Sirius still couldn't manage to come up with something. Hunching back over the desk with a sigh, he determinedly picked his quill back up and began to write. Or, continue trying, at least.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Remus had just shut the door, as quietly as possible, to Grimmauld Place when he heard the thundering of footsteps rushing down the stairs. He barely had time to register that the mop of black hair was Harry before arms were wrapped around his mid-section. ''Harry,'' he said, gasping at the impact. ''What's - are you - what's going on?''

''Keep him away Uncle Remus - he's a mad man I tell you - mad!'' Harry shifted to where he was standing behind Remus and clung tighter to him.

''Oi, will you shut up!'' Sirius yelled at his mother, who had woken up from the loud noises, as he causally came down the stairs. Managing to quiet his mother, he turned to Remus. ''Good evening Remus. Tea?''

''No, thank you. Sirius, what's going on?'' Remus asked, trying to loosen Harry's grip

''Well, I was attempting to give Harry, you know, the 'talk','' Sirius said, putting extra emphaisis on the word 'talk'. ''Apparently, he finds it horrorfying.'' Leaning in closer to Remus, he muttered, ''and I wasn't even two minutes in.''

Remus sighed. ''Harry, you're fifteen. You need to have this conversation.''

''No I don't,'' Harry protested.

''Oh, come on Harry. How do you think you even came to be?'' Sirius huffed.

Harry peeped his head around Remus. ''A gigantic stork flew around, dropped me off with Mom and Dad, and they lovingly welcomed me into thier home, and named me Harry, and you're not telling me any differently!''

Both adults remain silent for a moment, before Remus spoke up. ''Harry, that isn't even close to what happened -''

''Although I'm pretty sure flying was involved,'' Sirius cut in.

''Sirius!'' Remus glared.

''Ahhh,'' Harry groaned and hid his face again,

''Harry, we have to talk about this,'' Sirius said calmly.

''No, and you can't make me,'' came Harry's muffled voice.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. ''Is that a challenge?'' He smiled at his friend.

Remus sighed. ''Grab his ankles,'' he said, and together, he and Sirius carried a struggling Harry back upstairs.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Sirius woke with a groan, feeling pain in his right shoulder and ribs. He blinked in confusion when he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling in Grimmauld Place. _That's odd,_ he thought, _the last place I remember being is - Harry!_ Ignoring the pain, he bolted upright in bed, only to sagged back down in relief. Sitting there in a chair beside the bed, with a hand propping up his head, was Harry, sound asleep. Sirius took deep breaths, trying to get it under control. He brought up a hand to rubbed down his face, stopping and raising his hand when he felt dried tear streaks on his cheeks. _When was I crying?_ His mind took him back through the events that had unfolded earlier that evening. He felt fear when Snape said Harry and his friends were attempting to save him from Voldemort. Relief at seeing Harry alive. Anger at seeing Malfoy so close to his nephew, and the hopelessness on Harry's face still sent a chill down his spine. He was anxious when the battle started, trying to keep Harry safe the best he could while concentrating on the battle at hand. He remember Harry jumping in front of him, blocking a bright flash of green light with his body as the boy pushed him to the ground. _Harry,_ he looked over and stared at Harry's chest, making sure that he was really breathing and that it wasn't just his imagination.

''You're awake,'' came a whispered voice from the door. Remus came in a shut the door quietly behind him. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked, sitting down on the side of the bed.

''Fine.'' Sirius sat up straighter. ''Harry? He was hit with -''

''Yes. Everything stopped for a moment after that,'' Remus said, the battle coming to mind. ''He didn't know it though. He was on his hands and knees, just staring at you. I think he thought you were dead, instead of unconscience - that the curse hit you anyway. Picked himself up and ... went into a rage. Half of them had disapparated out of fear before Dumbledore even got there. He hasn't left your side since. Well,'' he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, ''I hadn't left either until I had to use the loo. You would wait until I left to wake up.''

''It's all about timing, Moony,'' he said, grinning at his friend. He looked back at Harry. ''Enlarge the bed, would you? He can't sleep like that.'' As Sirius felt the bed underneath him expanding, he conjured up two pillows and blankets, and tossed the pillows on either side of his feet. He waited until Remus had levitated Harry gently on the bed before covering him up with the blanket. He carefully schooched down while Remus got comfortable. ''Keep an eye on him down there, okay?''

''How do you expect me to see anything over those feet of yours?'' Remus muttered.

Sirius nudged Remus with his knee. ''Shut it.'' He looked down at the rise and fall of Harry's chest, then up at his face, where he saw a faint shimmer of dried tears on his face. Raising a hand to his own face, he wiped at his eyes. _I guess I had tears in my eyes the whole time,_ he realized, feeling them well up in his eyes now.

''He's okay, Sirius,'' Remus murmured.

''I know.'' He clapped Remus covered foot. ''Thanks, for, you know.''

''Yeah, goodnight, Padfoot.''

''Goodnight, Moony.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 4**

''You're what?'' Ron exclaimed incrediouly.

''I said I'm not going,'' Harry calmly explained.

''But it's the Quiddithch World Cup.''

''I told you, I already have plans for that day.''

''But it's the Quidditch World Cup.''

''I'm sorry, Ron.''

A few days later, after the Weasley's left for the Cup, Harry got up and got ready. He opened his trunk for his broom, a chocolate cake he'd made at the Dursley's - without their knowledge - and two colorfly wrapped giftboxes, containing a couple of books and a tea set. He put the gifts and the cake into a net and hooked it to his broomstick. He had no idea where he was going, but fortunately, he had Hedwig to lead the way. ''Ready girl?''

Harry hovered for a moment in front of the door, before dismounting and collecting the contents of the net. He knocked loudly as Hedwig landed on his shoulder and waited.

The door opened to reveal Remus Lupin. ''Harry? What are - how?'' Remus' eye fell to Hedwig and then the broom. ''Ah.''

''Good morning, Professor,'' Harry said brightly.

''Good morning, Harry. What are you doing here? Is everything alright?'' he asked concernedly.

''Everything's fine. I just missed our tea,'' he said, raising the packages and handed them to Remus. ''That, and I couldn't miss your birthday, now could I?'' He placed the cake box on top of the packages. ''What kind of nephew would I be if I did that?''

Remus stood stunned for a minute, but regained quickly. ''Harry, you didn't have ... I - I appreciate it. Come on in, there's a certain fugitive who I'm sure would love to see you again.''

Harry laughed and stepped inside the door, clapping Remus on the back. ''Happy birthday, Professor.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. ''No, no, no,'' he chanted, throwing the covers off himself and running downstairs as fast as he could. He zigzaged through the halls that were Grimmauld Place and burst through the doors of the kitchen. ''Wand,'' he demandedly panted. ''I need a wand.''

The members of the Order sat in silence. Sirius stood in concern. ''Harry -''

''I need a wand, now. Mine will send up red flags.''

''Okay, but -''

''There's no time.'' He grabbed the person closet to him,

Mundungus, and pulled out his wand. Shoving Mundungus aside, he shouted out the Patronus charm. ''Get to him. Now,'' he ordered the stag. Harry watched his stag patronus fade, and hoped he was wrong.

Severus Snape lay on the ground, twitching in agonizing pain. How Voldemort had found out his true allegiance he couldn't fathom, but after the fifth round of the Cruciatus curse, he was beyond caring. He opened his bleary eyes and a glint in the distance caught his attention. There, speeding out of the surrounding forest, and jumping over the Death Eater's heads, was a bright patronus. He couldn't make out the form of to whom it belonged, but somehow, he felt a glimmer of hope.

''Hold on to the patronus. Grab hold,'' a voice from the patronus urged.

Voldemort screamed, ''It's Potter! Get rid of the thing!'' Voldemort's followers began shooting spell after spell at the stag.

''Hurry, Professor. You can do it,'' Harry's voice encouraged, the patronus moving closer, rearing its head as its antlers produced burst of magic and sent them towards the Death Eaters.

Snape tried uncurling his arm from his body, jolts of pain erupting at the slight movement.

''Almost there.'' The patronus was now in front of him. The stag glowed brightly as Snape's hand gripped its leg as tightly as he could, and they both vanished.

Harry closed his eyes, keeping his connection with his patronus and was seeing everything happen through its eyes. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of Professor Snape and it dropped again when Voldemort shouted out his order. Harry was deflecting spells left and right, and trying to make sure they didn't hit the downed Professor, and he was pleased as his own shots hit their targets. Oh no, Harry thought, seeing Voldemort draw his wand. He shot out his own spell and they meshed together, the same way they did in the graveyard. He didn't know how long he would be able to withstand Voldemort. Finally, feeling Snape holding on, he broke the connection with the wands, and transported his potions teacher out via patronus.

All the stunned members of the Order saw, was a fifteen-year-old Harry swinging his arm back and forth as if his life depended on it, not knowing that it did. The spells he was casting, however, seemed to be vanishing just as quickly as they'd appear. Burst of light seemingly coming from nowhere shot out at him before they were deflected. Suddenly, the patronus was back, with a figure sprawled out on the floor beside it. They heard Harry take a deep breath of relief.

''Thanks,'' Harry told the stag, calming down now that the battle was over. The stag bowed and disappeared.

''It's Severus,'' McGonagall's surprised gasp rang out. Rushing forward, her and several Order memeber started tending to his numerous injuries.

From where he lay wearily on the gound, Snape looked about the room of Order Headquarters, his lids half closed. His eyes landed on Potter, who was just staring at him. He saw the boy nod at him, staring at him worriedly, before he passed out.

''Harry,'' Sirius said, clasping a hand to the boy's shoulder. ''Are you alright? What happened?''

''Long story short,'' Harry replied, ''I had a bad dream.''

Remus came up on Harry's other side. ''With an outcome such as this, I'm glad you did.''

''Come,'' Sirius gently tugged on Harry's shoulder. ''After ... whatever it was that just happened, you need rest.'' He and Remus led Harry out of the room, shutting the door behind them, knowing Snape was in good hands.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Sirius stood in front of the opened door to Harry and Ron's room; left open upon hearing the call for dinner. He stood there for a moment, his eyes raking over the half-packed trunk on Harry's bed, and felt a new-found sadness stinging him. He furrowed his eyes when he heard a noise, and saw Crookshanks jump onto the bed - knocking over a box, letters spewing out of it. ''Now look what you've done. Dinner,'' Sirius ordered the cat, pointing to the door. He shook his head as Crookshanks left and stepped into the room. Kneeling down to pick up the papers and put them back in the box, his hand froze mid-reach as he read the begining of one of the letters: Dear Mom and Dad. Sirius grabbed the rest of the papers and saw the same begining on all of them. His heart chinched as he read over a few. He put the papers back in the box and shrunk it, stuffing the tiny box inside his pocket, and heading downstairs.

''Remus,'' Sirius whispered, sitting down next to his old friend.

''Sirius. Any reason in particular we're whispering?'' Remus asked quietly.

''I found a box in Harry's things -''

''You shouldn't have been snooping -''

''I wasn't snooping - Crookshanks knocked it over.'' Thinking back on it, he owed the cat an apology. ''Any way, I found letters that Harry wrote to James and Lily; about how things were going at school, about his life. Never sent them, of course, just stored them in a box. It gave me a thought -''

''Sirius -'' he began to sternly.

''Let me finish, Moony. Now, one-by-one, we'll take the letters and respond to them, the same way James and Lily would've. I mean, he'll know it's from us, but, well, I was thinking -''

''I think it's a great idea, Padfoot.''

''Really? Wow. Never said that to me before,'' he muttered.

''Hmm. Deer Prongslet/Fawn. Does that sound like how they'd start it off?''

''Perfect. They used to argue all the time about what his nickname should be. Hard to believe that 'Harry' was the only name they could agree on.''

''We should start on this tonight, after everyone's gone to bed. That way Harry'll get a letter when he gets to Hogwarts.''

''Good thinking.'' They straightened back up in their chairs and smiled, minds already at work at what to write to their nephew.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Fluer had just sat down for tea when her owl came with the post. She was shifting through the envelopes when she froze at one with gold lettering, and ripped it open. She hurriedly skimmed over the letter and squealed in delight. Jumping up from her chair, she quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place. She barely managed to contain her excitment in order to get past Mrs. Black, but once she was clear, she resumed her squeals of joy. ''Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!''

The door to the dining room burst open, and Mad-Eye stood with his wand drawn. ''What is it, girl?''

''Where's Harry,'' she said, jumping up and down.

''In there,'' he gestured with his head.

Fluer pushed past him into the dining room and grabbed Harry in a tight hug, still jumping. Pulling back slightly, she began speaking rapidly in her native tongue.

What surprised everyone, was when Harry began talking back just as enthusiastically in French, the letter in Fluer's hand being read and re-read in between them. ''What's going on,'' Mad-Eye pressed.

Harry turned around with a big grin on his face. ''A change of laws.'' At everyones confused expression, he explained. ''The Regualtion for Magical Creatures. I've been researching since third year, to change things for the better for Uncle Remus and others, but with Umbridge and her prejudices in office, I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything. So when I met Fluer last year, I asked for her help in researching the restrictions in France. They were just as strict, but way more understanding than Umbridge. The new laws went into effect this morning.'' Harry leaned back as Fluer stepped forward and handed the letter to Remus.

With shaking hands, Remus accepted the letter, eyes scanning the paper up and down and back again. ''I - I don't understand. What does this mean?'' he asked, sinking down into a chair.

Fluer and Harry looked at each other. ''It means,'' she said, ''that you're more free than you were yesterday - should you decide to become citizenized.''

''I - thank you,'' Remus stuttered disbelieveingly.

''It also means that there is a bookstore in the middle of wizarding Paris waiting to be owned. It's current owner has to return to Hogwarts in a week,'' Harry smiled.

Remus' brain was working in high gear in trying to process everything, but when Harry's words sunk in, he looked up, shocked. ''I - I can't - I can't accept -''

''You don't exactly have a choice unless you want me to go to Azkaban,'' he laughed. ''I already forged your signature on the documents.''

''That's my boy,'' Sirius muttered loudly.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Harry stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd just woken up from a bad dream and, not being able to go back to sleep, decided to go have an early breakfast. He walked

dazedly dowm the hall when it regestured in his mind there was a light on in the library. Backtracking, he saw indeed, the light was on, and Remus in a plush chair with a thick-bound book, sipping his tea. ''Morning,'' Harry said, stepping further into the room and flopping down on the couch, face-first.

Remus looked up, amused. ''Good morning, Harry. How did you sleep?''

''Bad dream,'' came Harry's muffled reply. ''You?''

''I tossed a bit,'' he admitted.

A comfortable silence enveloped them, Harry resting his eyes and Remus going back to his book. Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, eyes still closed, and mumbled, ''So?''

Remus looked up. ''So?''

''How long has it been going on?''

Remus frowned. ''How long has what been going on?''

Harry burrowed the side of his face more comfortabley on the pillows. ''Your attraction to Tonks.''

''Attraction?'' he said, blushing as he heard his voice gain a slight octave.

''Yeah. You two seem pretty cozy together. I just assumed,'' he added, hearing Remus' change of tone.

''Nothing is going on between Nymphadora and I. Were just friends,'' he convinced, though to whom, he wasn't sure.

''Oh.'' Silence streatch between them. ''I would be fine with it, you know,'' he said awkwardly. ''You two dating. It'd be kinda cool to have an aunt,'' he trailed off, and before he could hear Remus respond, he fell asleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

''Tell me you're joking,'' Fred whispered, stunned.

''You're not serious.'' George shook his head.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer. The twins were taking this worse than he'd hope; the silence that rang throughout the rest of the table wasn't helping either. ''I'm sorry, guys, but I just can't play quidditch - not on a team at least. It's ... I can't fly without ... my team. Oliver's gone, the two of you will be leaving this year, the girls soon after. I can't fly without you guys - all of you.'' He fiddle with the remaining food on his plate. ''I was going to tell you last year, but with the Tri-wizard Tournament going on ... I just thought I'd give you fair warning this year, so you can start the recruitment process. Who knows,'' he laughed, ''maybe one day, we can all fly together again.''

Unknown to them at the time, ten years later, the newly-formed Independant Lions, flew up to the podium to collect the Quidditch World Cup - their first of many. They made their way to the locker rooms, signing autographs on programs as they went. A program that read:

We come together to ride again.

Keeper ....... Oliver Wood, Professional quidditch captain

Beater ....... Fred Weasley, Joke shop owner

Beater ....... George Weasley, Joke shop owner

Chaser ....... Angelina Johnson, Editor for the Daily Prophet

Chaser ....... Alicia Spinnet, Singer/Songwriter

Chaser ....... Katie Bell, Author/Novelist

Seeker ....... Harry Potter, Head Auror

Forever we fly; Together we soar.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Fred and George stood in the study at Grimmauld Place, practicing the Patronus Charm. After their 'departure' from Hogwarts, Remus had quickly volunteered to be a privet tutor to help prepare them for their N.E.W.Ts - more to placate Molly than anything else; the boys were quite gifted. However, with a war about to begin, he thought it couldn't hurt for them to know some of the more advanced spells, penciling it in as extracurricular homework. They had been practicing their patronuses off and on for about a week, but so far only managed to make a shield. Tonight was one of the nights when Sirius pitched in, and they worked with the boys individually. Finally, after their fourth try, both boy's sheilds started to take shape, twisting and circling until they formed - two matching dodo birds.

''Hmm,'' Remus mused. ''I thought dodo birds were extinct.''

Fred and George chorsed together, jumping up and down. ''We did it, we did it!'' Suddenly, they stopped and wirled around.

''Wait - did you say extinct?'' Fred asked.

George tilted his head. ''What's a dodo bird?''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

Harry was silent, watching Tonks snap the lid of his trunk shut, a thoughtful expression on his face. In his mind, he weighed out the pros and cons: at first sight, she was a complete opposite - in a good way; bubbly optimistic, which should balance out things; kinda clumsy, which could be considered endearing; she's an Auror, and if anyone could go up against him on a bad day and come out unscathed, it would be her. Harry nodded to himself as Tonks turned back around to face him. ''Tonks, not to be nosy, and I know this is highly inappropriate, given the situation, but - are you seeing anyone?''

Tonks blinked. ''Am I seeing anyone?'' she repeated.

''Yeah. You see, I have this friend and, well I think you'd be good for him. To my knowledge, he's never been on a date before - he's kinda more of the quiet type, but I think an opposite would attract in his case.'' Seeing her bite her lip, he hastily added, ''He's a nice man, one of the best in my opinion. Not really one for moonlight walks on the beach, but he's kinda a romantic - one who'd go out and get briars stuck all in his hands, just so he could pick you fresh roses. He'd listen when you talked, wouldn't ask you to change your appearance, like I suspect other guys have.'' He stopped when she ducked her head. ''At least give him a chance? One date.''

Tonks fiddled with the end of her sleeve. ''I'll think about it,'' she conceded, walking with Harry out of his bedroom. ''What's his name?'' she asked, thinking she should check this guy out first - just to be safe. She pulled a face at that thought; she spent way to much time with Mad-Eye.

Harry started down the stairs. ''Profes - ah, I keep forgetting that he tells me not to call him that anymore. His name's Remus Lupin. He's like an uncle to me, so I suppose it's Uncle Remus. That's going to take me awhile to get used to - first Professor Lupin, then Remus, now Uncle Remus.'' He turned at the bottom to see that Tonks had halted where she was at the top step. ''You alright?''

Tonks shook herself out of her thoughts. ''Uh, yeah,'' she said quickly. ''I, uh, just thought it would be better for you to go down first - in case I tripped.''

Members of the Order were filing out now that the meeting was over, and Tonks was able to make her way over to Remus - tripping four times on the way. ''So,'' she drawed out, slidding in the seat next to him, and bumping his shoulder with hers. ''Professor Lupin?''

Remus turned from his conversation with Sirius. ''You can called me Remus,'' he reminded gently.

''Oh, yes, of course. Remus.'' She'd said it in a way that made it sould like there were two R's in his name, and she smirked at how ... flirtatious it sounded. ''I hear your not fond of moonlit beach walks. Shame. How do you feel about a picnic in the park instead?''

Remus looked at Sirius hesitantly. ''Well, I suppose they're quite nice, especially on a nice day. It's peaceful -''

''That's cute.'' Sirius interrupted. ''You think she's being platonic. Aww.''

''Of course she's being platonic. How else would she have -''

''Actually, I wan't - being paltonic, I mean,'' Tonks clarified. ''Harry asked me earlier if I was seeing anyone - said he had a friend. I was quite surprised to find I already knew the guy.'' She got up from her chair and made to leave. ''It's supposed to be a 'nice day' tommorow, so I'll see you at the park near here? I'll bring lunch if you bring dessert.'' She peeped her head out from behind to door, sending him a wink before shutting it behind her.

''What just happened,'' Remus asked, staring at the closed door.

''You,''' Sirius said, ''just got asked out on a date.'' He stood. ''I'll go lay out your clothes and make sure they're pressed.''

''Wait, Sirius, I'm not, I can't, she couldn't have been,'' he looked about the empty room, ''serious?''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

**YEAR 5**

''Truth or dare?'' Harry grinned at Mad-Eye. How the game had come about, he couldn't quiet remember, but so far Mr. Weasley was still pink-in-the-face from his truth, someone else had pink hair - not Tonks - and Ron was sitting on ice because of a slide down the banister.

Mad-Eye huffed. He was too tired for a dare, and truths were always risky - especially with a Potter. Curiosity on how much like James, Harry really was got the better of him and he grunted, ''Truth.''

Harry smirked. ''How long have you had feelings for Professor McGonagall?''

The room went silent, and Mad-Eye narrowed his eyes. Just like his father, he concluded. ''What makes you think I like Minerva?'' he countered.

Without missing a beat, Harry replied, ''Your eyes. You never look at her with your fake eye. They say eyes are the window to your soul. I think, subconsciously, you want her to see the real you, the vulnerable you. So that she can ask you out, because you're too scared to ask her yourself.''

Just like his mother, he thought. Mad-Eye was caught between wanting to hex the boy or turn him into a ferret. Though, transforming him into a ferret would only cause more quesitons about his feelings toward Minerva - he'd either have to pick dare for the rest of the night or go home. He decided he'd play a few more turns before taking his leave. He grunted at Harry. ''You're not wrong.'' He shouted out hastily, ''Bill, truth or dare?''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 5**

It was safe to say, that so far this summer, women, were driving Harry Potter mad. How he always seemed to be the one dealing with it, he didn't know. What with reassuring Fluer while running interference with Mrs. Weasley, listening to Hermione rant on about whatever half-minded thing Ron did now, to trying to convince Ginny not to do things she might one day regret to people who continuously told her she was too young to know anything. He was honestly begining to start questioning his sanity, he thought, plopping down into a chair in the study for a moment of peace.

''Oh, hello Harry.''

Harry looked up to see Tonks standing in the doorway, her arms wrapped tightly around her, shivering. ''Cold?'' he questioned.

''You could say that?'' she said, making her way to the fire and sitting down in front of it. ''I got off of guard duty, and for the life of me, I couldn't remember the warming charm.''

Harry rose to get a blanket from a nearby cabinet and drapped it over her. ''Want some tea?''

''Thanks, and no thanks - to the tea. The blanket's enough.''

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry cut his eyes up at her and grinned. ''I don't mind. You can ask.''

''Ask what?''

''Whatever.'' He noticed her confused expression and continued. ''So far, you're the only woman here who hasn't discussed with me something that was troubling them. I don't mind.''

Tonks hesitated for a moment, ducking her head and muttering out, ''Are you sure?''

''Ask away.''

''Well,'' she paused, ''I ... like this guy, and ... I kinda feel like ... he doesn't notice me,'' she trailed off weakly.

Harry's eyes widend. ''You are speaking metaphorically, right? I mean, as bright as your hair is sometimes, I'm sure I could spot you from - ten miles, maybe.''

Tonks laughed. ''Yeah. A metamorphmagus speaking metaphorically.''

Harry waited a beat before asking, ''It's Remus. Isn't it?''

Her head snapped up suddenly. ''How'd you know?''

''I noticed you staring at him at Privet Drive.'' He drummed his fingers on the chair absentmindedly. ''I don't have to tell you it's going to take a lot. With his insecurities and his lycanthropy, you'll have to convince him that you don't care about that, and that you really do love him. You'll probably have to drag him to that conclusion, but I think you'll be good for each other. Just make sure you get past Sirius first,'' he added as an afterthought, ''he's very protective of the people he cares about. Remus is right up there at the top of the list.''

''How can I convince a man that I really do love him, when he doesn't even notice me?''

''Oh, he notices you, alright - he just not allowing himself to do anything about it but he's attracted to you, too.'' He stopped to enjoy the comical look on Tonks' face. ''Look, just start small. Make him a pie or something. Chocolate is his favorite, so make something from that.''

''How do you make a chocolate pie?''

Harry got up and lead her into the kitchen. He showed her how to make the graham cracker crust, then grabbed a bowl and had her light a fire under it to melt the second bar of chocolate - after she'd set the first bar afire, add the chocolate to cool whip, mix, pour into the crust and volia - the chocolate pie was made. ''Just keep it in the fridge until you can give it to him tomorrow at lunch.''

''Why lunch?''

''Tomorrow's his birthday. He's a mid-day baby. 12:38, I think.'' He smiled at Tonks and squeezed her shoulder. ''Good luck.''

Later the next day, Harry walked into the study to find Tonks sulking in a chair. He went over and sat down opposite her. ''What's wrong?''

''He didn't eat the pie,'' she mumbled. ''He put it in the fridge. When I gave it to him he was so surpised, you know. I think Molly was upset that I knew it was his birthday and didn't tell her first. He couldn't speak, he just stared at it. I sat it down in front of him and I think he may have whispered a thanks under his breath, and well, I had guard duty again, so I had to go, but I looked in the firdge and not even one bite had been taken from it and -''

''Tonks,'' Harry interrupted, allowing her to catch her breath. ''Things worked out fine, he notices you more now.'' He held up his hand when he saw she was about to start again. ''He cast a preservation spell on it so it wouldn't ruin and forbid anyone to even think about touching it. I've watched him, sometimes he just opens the fridge door and just stares at the pie. You've got his attention.''

''Really?'' she asked hopefully.

''Really. Just do me a favor - convince him to eat it. It's tantalizing everybody.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 3**

''You're different types of courage,'' Remus stated. He and Harry were having tea in his office, and he couldn't quite remember how the subject came up, but at the look of confusion on Harry's face, he further explained. ''Neville has more of a ... motivational courage. He can't stand up for himself, but he'll do it for others in a heartbeat.''

''True,'' Harry nodded.

''Ron has the age-old saying of courage - knowing the danger and doing it anyway.''

''I can attest to that.''

''You're, more of a blind courage.''

''Blind courage?''

''Yes. You see danger, and you jump in without knowing where you're going to place you're feet.''

''It's a good thing I can fly,'' he deadpanned.

''You make it an admirable trait,'' Remus smiled

''Blind courage, eh,'' he said, shifting his glasses further up his nose, then put his fingers around the edges to wiggle them and laughed. ''Makes sense for me, I suppose.''

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**YEAR 3**

''I think it would interest all of you to know,'' Malfoy sneered from the Slytherin table standing on the bench, ''that my father wrote back to me about a certain teacher.'' He paused for what he thought was dramatic effect. ''Professor Lupin, is a werewolf.''

The Hall was completely silent and all eyes turned to to their Defense professor. Professor Lupin had been talking to Harry in between the teacher's table and the four long house tables about what time to be at his office for his patronus lesson. Now, with every face turned to him, he seemed to recede into himself. ''I - I -''

''Thank you, Malfoy,'' Harry spoke loudly, and sarcastically, out across the hall, ''for that valuable piece of already-known information.'' He turned back to Professor Lupin. ''Look, professor ... we don't care,'' he said in mock concern. ''I know you were insecure about the truth being revealed, but ... I think, it's time they knew. You'll only be stronger for it.''

Remus looked up slightly, and furrowed his brows in confusion when he saw the faintest smirk playing on his student's lips and saw him wink discreetly.

He put an arm around Lupin and nodded solemnly. ''It's alright, Professor. I'll tell them.'' Harry turned back to the students. ''It's true, that Professor Lupin's werewolf form ... doesn't have a tail.'' He hurriedly continued, ''but it in no way reflects upon his masculinity at all. Just because there's an absence of a tail, doesn't mean he is any less of a man for it. Alright?. Some of the best people I know, don't have tails. Take, take Hagrid for example, brute strength, strongest man I know, can accidently kill you with a one-armed hug. He doesn't have a tail. Dumbledore, he has a ... strong mind, but he doesn't have a tail, either. Professor McGonagall,'' he paused, ''well, she doesn't count, but my point is, that it doesn't matter to us. We accept you for who you are, tail or no tail.'' He took a deep breath amid his 'convincing' and bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

''Yeah,'' piped up Ron from the Gryffindor table, ''and I'm sure you're not the only werewolf to tear off your tail. I'm sure it happens all the time.'' It had come as quite a shock to him about their professor, but he knew what Harry was doing and recovered quickly enough to play along.

''Uh, Ron,'' Neville stood up to speak in his friend's ear. ''Werewolf's don't have tails. Never have.''

Ron pretended to look shocked. ''They've never had tails?'' he yelled incredously. ''Well then, what's the point of being a werewolf if you can't even have a tail?''

''It's not like he had a choice, Ron,'' Neville said exasperatedly.

''Okay, okay,'' Harry held up his hands. ''I think, that we should all understand, how sensitive this topic was, and that Professor Lupin is probably feeling a little overwhelmed, alright, let's not make this into a bigger deal than it really is.'' He turned back to Lupin. ''Professor, just know, that even without a tail ... you're still a great, no terrific, man, and you have our full support.''

Remus didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or cry because his secret was out; everyone knew, but Harry seem to be distracting everyone by overshadowing that fact with something amusing, and he was extremely grateful. ''Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate that.''

Harry nodded and gently pushed Lupin toward the staff table. ''Sit, have some tea.'' He shot a brief glance at Malfoy's sulking face and smirked. ''Just remember, professor, it's not the tail that makes a man, it's the man that makes the tail - or lack thereof, in your case.'' He leaned in close once Lupin had taken his seat and whispered, ''Don't worry, sir - I've got you tail.''


End file.
